


A Happy Ending (?)

by MagicalCthulu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bleeding, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Slapping, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Massage, Oral Sex, Punishment, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Smut, Virgin Irene, accidental fluff, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalCthulu/pseuds/MagicalCthulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft comes home from a stressful day to find a guest in his home... Irene just wants to give him a massage, but I guess they just can't resist eachother. I accidental made the last line kinda super fluffy so I'm sorry for the feels guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Ending (?)

Sometimes it was just down-right frustrating for Mycroft Holmes to deal with his little brother. Sherlock had messed up...he messed up bad, but the little shit doesn't seem to realize how deep he's gotten himself into trouble. Mycroft couldn't understand Sherlock's reasoning behind shooting Charles A. Magnussen. There were other ways he could've dealt with that horrid man. Alas, his poor, poor, theatrical, dramatic, impulsive brother pulled the trigger on the king of blackmail...but had he not also pulled it on himself? Sherlock could no longer stay in London, and as much as Mycroft hated to admit it..God, he'd miss his curly haired little brother. He'd miss him a lot.

"Agh..." Mycroft groaned as he stiffly took off his jacket. All of the desk work he'd been doing has really started to take a toll on his aging body. He felt all of the stress of the day build up as tension in his back and shoulders. He needed a drink. Mycroft made his way through the lonely hallway into his lonely kitchen and sat down at his lonely granite counter. He never noticed before how cold and empty his house was. He poured himself a tumbler of something to help him forget.

After he made his way about halfway through his drink, Mycroft started to feel uneasy. He hadn't left the windows open, he never does. And why on Earth would there be a bottle opener on the counter? His uneasiness shifted to annoyance when he realized. He had a guest.

"Well, I actually thought you'd never notice." He heard the sultry voice preen as he turned to look for his 'intruder'. She was, of course, dressed to the nines in a ravishingly fitted black ensemble.

"It's very rude to show up uninvited to someone's home." Mycroft grumbled as he got up to join the raven-haired woman on his couch. She shifted to face him and sipped the wine she had so graciously opened for him.

"Would you like me to leave, Mycroft?" She purred and stood up to put her jacket on. Mycroft both hated and loved the way her voice could make his lower regions feel quite flushed. "I was quite looking forward to seeing you tonight.. " She sighed and buttoned the cotton slowly and very, very teasingly.

"And what did you have planned, Ms. Adler?" He implored curiously and crossed his legs. She perked her head up just slightly, and gave him one of her beloved smiles.

"I was going to give you a massage. I saw the way you walked in... you surely could use one." The idea sent chills down his body, like hot needles. A massage from Irene Adler... there were some out there who would pay some very big money for that... with hope of a 'happy ending'. "Would you like that, Mycroft?"

"I would... I really would, Irene." He'd had massages before, they had always helped him relax, but somehow this one seemed like it would be different for him. Irene Adler was a very intimidating woman, she was always in control, and to become completely at her disposal... it was enthralling to Mycroft. He knew she'd work out every little knot with the upmost delicacy and precision.

"Good." She unbuttoned her jacket and laid it on the arm of the couch. "I think the best place to go about this would to have you lay down on your horribly hideous coffee table." Irene said it with a small grimace, but it made Mycroft chuckle. He knew she always hated it, she said it was as if a drunken midget had tried to carve it from a block of fungus infected wood. "Come, stand up."

Mycroft complied and watched as she stripped off his vest and shirt. She then gently unclasped his belt and tugged it off.

"Shoes."

"Pardon?" It was almost as if Mycroft had drifted off, the sharp sound of her voice startled him back to reality.

"Remove your shoes and socks so I may take your trousers off."

"Right." He bent down to untie the laces of his shoes, slipped them off followed by his socks. Irene then helped him out of his trousers and rested her well-manicured nails at the waistband of his pants.

'Would you like them on or off?"

"Wh- I..I don't know, Irene. Just do what you want." He realized there's a bit of danger saying those five words to a woman like Irene Adler, but his mind was too fuzzy to care. He then felt her take his pants down, leaving him completely exposed.

"I'm going to go get a sheet to put on the table." She walked off leaving him alone in his living room, naked. It was just a tad unsettling that she knew exactly where nearly everything in his house was kept. When she returned, she was carrying a folded white sheet from his linen closet. Irene unfolded it and laid it nicely on his coffee table. "Lay down on your stomach."

Mycroft wearily laid down on the table and was suddenly hit by all that the day had brought him, he was utterly exhausted. Worn out. He let out a small breath and closed his eyes, and shortly after felt her hands on his calves.

Her hands were like magic. She'd work on a small area, pressing and rubbing deep and hard with her thumbs, making sure to work out any and all knots, and when she'd move to the next area, she left the latter feeling almost melted. Irene made her way up to his shoulders, and everything below had reached a relaxed nirvana. It felt like she had been at it for hours, squeezing and rubbing.

"Mycroft?" Her voice was different, relaxing and calm. "It's time to lay on your back." She gently placed a hand on his arm to help him sit up.

He felt his whole body tense back up with the motion. All of her work, it was gone. The tension was back, almost worse than before. Mycroft's breath caught in his throat.

"Oh dear.." She said softly, then laid him on his back. "You must be in so much discomfort, Mycroft.." He could almost sense actual concern in her voice, but that couldn't be true. A woman like her would never stoop so low as to bother getting worried about a man like him.

"It..yes, it is quite uncomfortable.. Irene, I may just take some pain killers, I'm afraid this is getting nowhere." He felt terrible for wasting her time, she might as well just go home now.

"Then let me try something else." She murmured and he felt a firm hand on his thigh. When he looked up at her, her expression had changed. It was a little menacing.l

"Like what?"

"I'll show you." She purred as she reached to her side and unzipped her dress, then slipped it off. Mycroft always knew she had a gorgeous body, but when she wanted to, she could make it look ten thousand times better. Irene was wearing a stunning black garter belt to hold up her stockings, and a simple black bra to match. She looked absolutely delicious, and she knew it. Mycroft couldn't come up with any words. She got up and kneeled in between his legs, he felt his cock twitch with excitement. He ached to be touched by her.

"Irene.."

"Shhh... baby, don't be scared." Baby? Did she just call him... he couldn't help it anymore. He felt blood rush down to his eager prick. She grabbed onto it and started slowly pumping it.

_'God...is Irene Adler really jerking me off right now.._ ' Mycroft thought to himself. He'd never been one to masturbate, he didn't enjoy the feeling. His body flushed when she leaned down and he felt her tongue grace the tip of his sensitive tip. He couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure.

"Do you like that, Mycroft?" She smirked and began to lick with a bit more purpose.

"Fuuuuck..." He moaned, and immediately felt sharp nails dig into his hip.

"I don't appreciate that kind of language, Mycroft." She hissed and pulled away fully.

"Irene, I-" She grabbed his face with a hand forcefully.

"Quiet." She roughly let him go and stood. "You need to be taught a lesson."

"What are you do-"

"I said QUIET." She said forcefully. "You are no longer allowed to speak unless I direct you do. Do you understand?" He nodded. "Now come over by the fireplace. Get on your knees."

Mycroft had no idea what was in store for him, but he felt that complying with her would be better than not listening. He stood and walked to the roomy rug by the empty hearth at the center of the far side of the room. Mycroft knelt down on the plush rug. Irene came to stand in  front of him, he couldn't help but look at her shaved sex... she really was stunning. She yanked his head up, and then slapped him. Hard. His face erupted in fire and needles, it tingled and stung terribly.

"Count. And if you lose your place or miss one, we will start over." She hissed in his ear. He nodded again.

Irene was at 18 when she decided it was enough. She saw his face was swollen nicely on the right side, crimson red. She loved the way he looked wearing her hand print. It was beautiful. She gently tilted his head up to her.

"There. We're all done. Hopefully you've learned your lesson... I don't like to hurt you." She gave him a soft, reassuring smile. Then lowered herself onto the carpet and sat. "Would you like to explore me?" Mycroft nodded eagerly. "Go ahead." She whispered.

_'My turn.'_ Mycroft thought. He got up off his knees and took her shoulders to lead her down onto her back, slowly running his hands down her sides. He could feel he was fully erect now... it must have happened when she was hitting him. He was glad that was over, but it had been exhilarating. Irene watched him curiously.

Mycroft took in her whole body. Her breasts weren't large, but they were a nice size he thought. Mycroft wasn't much of a breast man, he liked what was behind. And he knew for a fact that Irene Adler had a wonderful backside, but he'd save that for later.

The way Mycroft was looking at Irene made her feel hazy and aroused, she could feel herself getting wet. He gently separated her legs. Mycroft looked down at her entrance and let out a small breath. He couldn't help himself anymore, he leaned down and parted her lips with his fingers. He could see her wetness, it was wonderful. He began to lap slowly at her, she tasted even better than he thought she would. She let out a breathy moan when he started to speed up. Mycroft knew he found the right spot when he felt Irene buck her hips.

"Mycroft..." She moaned. The feeling of his tongue delving in and around her was the best thing she could imagine. Irene reached down and pressed on the back of his head with a shaky breath. "Mycroft...Mycroft!" She whimpered.

He didn't stop. Mycroft kept his rhythm, he knew he could bring her to orgasm if he kept it up. She was just dripping wet and just so delicious. He massaged her clit with his thumb and she began to whimper louder. He sucked gently at her.

Irene's head was spinning. Her body was flushed. She could feel pressure building inside of her.

Mycroft pulled away before she could reach an orgasm, he grabbed onto her hips and twisted her onto her stomach. She understood and got up on her hands and knees quickly.

"Please, Mycroft..please.." she moaned at him, voice breathy and needy. He took a hold of his swollen cock and slowly eased it inside of her wetness.

"Irene you're so.. " He grunted in pleasure, "You're so tight.." Mycroft had a hand gripped on each side of her hips and began to move gradually deeper into her. Her breath hitched, she made a struggled sound and he stopped pushing. "Irene? Irene, what's the matter?"

She whimpered again, but didn't speak. Mycroft liked the small struggle she was putting up. He started pushing in again and she cried out.

"What's gotten into you... stop that." He said softly. "Tell me what you want." Mycroft felt a wetness drip down his leg, so he pulled back a bit. He let out a small gasp at the sight of blood running down his leg. "Irene, what's.." Mycroft pulled away to find blood covering his cock, and dripping slowly out of Irene's entrance. He quickly took her and laid her on her back. "Oh my God..Irene..."

Her lip quivered just slightly, one hand pressed to her lower stomach. "I've never.."

The blood drained from Mycroft's face. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm so sorry.. I wouldn't have been so..."

"It's okay, Mycroft.." She whispered softly.

"No...Irene, you're hurt.." Mycroft breathed and watched Irene with worried eyes. "Why...why me? Why did you let me.."

She closed her eyes and took in a small breath "Because I trust you."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Wow! This is the first fan fiction I've ever written! I hope it meets your expectations and thank you so so so much for reading it... you're such a sweetheart. I'd love some feedback or comments on it. I could also use prompts for future writings.. <3 Thanks again!


End file.
